1. Field
The present disclosure relates to device management, and more particularly, to a method and system for managing suspicious devices having abnormal management items on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to functional convenience, device management systems are provided in the form of solution systems and are used in various fields. A main goal of device management systems is to manage devices on a network by detecting and registering the devices and checking their status in real time.
However, since a large number of devices are used, the large number of devices have to be registered and thus may not be easily managed by using a list of all of the devices. Generally, in most cases, from among currently registered devices, only abnormal devices are managed.
In most current multifunction printer (MFP) solution systems, a user has to directly form a list of devices to manage the devices, or has to set a certain status to manage devices corresponding to the set status.
In the above management methods, if conditions of devices to be managed by a user are dynamically and frequently changed, the user may not easily set values of the devices which is done to group the devices. That is, if the statuses of devices are dynamically changed, a user has to recognize the changed statuses first and assigns the devices to preset management conditions, and then forms a list of devices based on the assignments. As such, the user may manage only certain devices by using preset values.
Since devices on a network are filtered and grouped based on values set by a user in a conventional device management method, even when a device undergoes a certain change or an essential modification, a dynamic function for automatically adding or eliminating the device from a group does not exist and the user has to manually and directly modify a group to which each device belongs with reference to status information of the device.